Mayura
by Ventum-TheCrazyCuy
Summary: Catalyst ve el elaborado plan en riesgo, así que decide hacer un ultimo movimiento mucho mas riesgoso. La aparición de la nueva portadora pone los pelos de punta de nuestros grupo de super heroes. La batalla aun no termina, esto aun no acaba. Esto recién empieza. [Alerta Spoilers! Contiene sucesos involucrados con el ultimo capitulo "El dia de los Heroes, parte 1"]


Mayura

La luz entrando por el enorme ventanal, iluminando levemente la solitaria habitación. Ni una mariposa, todas los pequeños insectos voladores habían sido convertidos en akumas. La mujer de traje negro observaba impaciente a través de los ojos de su _Amo_ a quien le había ayudado a potenciar su poder.

Por supuesto, ambos sabían que la batalla que se estaba dando a cabo no era fácil. Ladybug había reclutado a sus nuevos aliados para la lucha. Se notaba a leguas que los nuevos superheroes eran unos novatos, pero a pesar de eso, le estaban dando pelea a Hawk Moth. Su amo se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a cara a Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras los novatos evitaban que los akumatizados escarlata interfirieran con la enfrentamiento de la mayor heroína que tenia París.

Queen Bee lanzaba su trompo repetidas veces contra el pequeño gran bebe akumatizado. Si bien recordaba el akuma debería estar en su sonaja, pero ¿quien purificaría el akuma una vez que venciera al bebe? ¿si Ladybug estaba ocupada en otros asuntos?

\- Oigan, papanatas ¿quien va a purificar los akumas? - pregunto hacia sus compañeros héroes. Si bien el apodo no les causo gracia alguna, la reina de franjas tenia razón -

\- Hmm tenemos que arreglárnosla. Ladybug confía en nosotros - respondio Rena golpeando a Cupido Escarlata antes de que este disparara una de sus flechas hacia Carapace -

\- ¿y si Capitan Tortuga los atrapa en esa... esfera verde magica? - propuso golpeando a Audimatrix. Carapace la miro entrecerrando los ojos con algo de fastidio -

\- se llama Escudo, Queen Bee - corrigió. La susodicha meneo la mano restando le importancia - De todos modos, si lo uso tendrán un tiempo limitado para vencer a todos estos akumas -

Catalyst observaba pacientemente todo movimiento. El villano era un completo desafió. No sabían como habían de vencerlo. Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo cuando el bastón del mayor amenazaba con golpear a su compañero de batallas, la cuerda se enrollo en este y luego tiro de ella haciendo que Hawk Moth volteara a verla con furia. Chat aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo a atacar a la cabeza.

[...]

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡no podía! todo el plan... todo el magnifico y perfeccionado plan... todo se estaba yendo al tacho. Ella no podía permitir que eso suceda, no estando tan cerca. Prometió estar a su lado, pase lo que pase, prometió que el plan iba a funcionar. No iba a quedarse de manos cruzadas. Y sabia perfectamente que hacer.

Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban parados frente al mas temible villano de París. La mariquita lo tenia bien atado con su yo-yo y Queen Bee la estaba respaldando con su aguijón por si el mayor intentaba liberarse o hacia algún movimiento que acabara con su reciente victoria. Rena y Carapace aun tenían a los akumatizados a raya, impidiéndoles avanzar hacia sus maestros. Por supuesto, tenían el tiempo contando y Ladybug lo sabia, debía actuar ya.

Pero estaba realmente agotada, y los pitidos de los miraculous no ayudaba en nada.

De un momento a otro, los akumatizados habían regresado a la normalidad, todos confundidos y asustados. los Akumas habían regresado a la normalidad, sin ninguna pisca de maldad en aquellas blancas mariposas.

\- ¿¡Pero que?! - grito Hawk Moth al ver que los colores de su traje volvían a la normalidad - No... no es cierto - no creía en que Natalie lo haya traicionado, no su mejor aliado - NO ES CIERTO -

La joven secretaria estaba poniendo en marcha su plan B. Su jefe no estaría muy a gusto con esto, en especial porque el plan inicial estaba fallando. Pero para arreglarlo tenia que hacer algo arriesgado, y eso era romper y rechazar el objeto akumatizado; causando que los guerreros escarlata volvieran a la normalidad.

Esto era arriesgado...

Pero era mucho mas arriesgado que ella salga como Catalyst para defender a su amo.

Esto debía funcionar.

Abrió la puerta secreta detrás de la pintura de Emilie Agreste. Observo atentamente su fotografía y luego el objeto que estaba a su lado. Tal vez sea la única manera.

Tomo el miraculous. Este emitió un brillo azul a su alrededor antes de dejar ver a una pequeña criatura - tierna a su parecer, al igual que Nooroo - con aspecto de Pavo Real. El pequeño ser la miro con una tímida sonrisa, antes de bajar la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo.

\- Dime tu nombre - demando con voz frívola, algo que asusto al Kwami quien empezó a dudar de su portadora -

\- D-Dusuu... Mi nombre es Dusuu, Madame - respondió con algo de temor -

\- Dusuu, Transformame -

[...]

Los héroes observaban todo con algo de asombro. ¿seria un golpe de suerte? o ¿quizás algo malo estaba por pasar?. Chat tomo su bastón y se puso a la defensiva, protegiendo a su Lady. Rena Rouge y Carapace no se quedaron atrás. La joven morena ordeno a todos retirarse mientras se ponía espalda con espalda con su compañero de verde.

Fue cuando sucedió.

Una esbelta mujer cayo del cielo, empujando lejos a la heroína de rojo. La recién llegada sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de liberar a su jefe y apuntar hacia los superheroes.

Rena abrió la boca sorprendida. Un miraculous...

Ladybug lo reconoció como uno de los miraculous perdidos del que el guardián le hablo. Definitivamente, esto no era nada bueno. El de traje de gato miro preocupado a su compañera, no estaban en condiciones de seguir con la batalla; ninguno lo estaba.

¿estaban acabados?

\- Saludos, Heroes de París. Les habla su nueva enemiga, y aliada - miro a Hawk Moth al decir lo ultimo con una sonrisa -

 ** _...Mayura_**

* * *

 _ **Y es asi como saco mi propia teoria para la aparicion de este nuevo personaje en "El dia de los Heroes, parte 2"**_

 _ **¿Os gusto? Si, muy corto, pero fue algo que salio en el momento. Si no lo escribia probablemente me olvidaria por completo de la idea.**_

 _ **Odio mi memoria.**_

 _ **Pero la verdad es que me ha gustado como a quedado. No ha sido la mejor** **narración** **, pero lo estoy intentado :3**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en el proximo one-shot.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
